A New Houseguest
by Fangirl44
Summary: Maureen's parents die leaving her to take care of her little sister Rebecca. How will she handle the pressure and what happens when someone wants to take Rebecca away
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own RENT I know sucks for me

"Pookie can you answer the phone!?" Maureen Johnson askes after the 2nd ring

"Sure honeybear" Joanne yells into the bedroom where Maureen was currently getting ready to take a shower

"Hello" the lawyer answers

"Hello" the person on the other end says "this is Catherine McCoy is there an Maureen Johnson available?"

"yes hold on please." Joanne says in her lawyer voice

"Maureen!" Joanne calls

"What is it pookie?" the diva asks coming out of the room in nothing but a towel

"telephone" Joanne says handing her lover the phone

"Hello Maureen speaking" the diva says

"Hello Maureen this is Catherine McCoy I'm calling about your sister Rebecca"

"What about Rebecca?" Maureen asks in a panicky tone

"I'm sorry but there was an accident. She is okay just a few bruises but unfortunately she was the only survivor. Your parents are dead." the lady on the phone says with very little emotion

"Oh my god" Maureen says shocked

"What is it?" Joanne asks

Ignoring the question Maureen continues to talk with Catherine about her sister

"What's going to happen to Rebecca now?" the diva wants to know

"Well that is the reason for this call. You were mentioned in the will as your sister's caretaker if anything were to happen to your parents."

"WHAT!?!" the drama queen yells

"Yes Miss. Johnson it says right here you are the caretaker of your sister if something if something happens to both of your parents." Mrs. McCoy says in a bored tone "will you take her?"

"What happens if I decide not to become my sisters caretaker?" the diva asks in a quiet voice

"Well my guess is she would go into foster care until we can locate family members or a permanate home for Rebecca." she says with a little more sympathy

"Can I have a little more time to think about it? I need to discuss this with my girlfriend."

"Yes of course but I'll need an answer before 6:00 tonight. The number is 712-488-7124"

"Ok bye." Maureen says hanging up the phone

"oh my god" Maureen says once again falling on the couch with tears running down her eyes

"Honeybear what happened?" Joanne asks pulling Maureen into a comforting hug

"Oh pookie!" Maureen cries while clinging on her love for dear life

"Shhhhh" the lawyer says trying to sooth her girlfriend although she still has no idea what's going on

"My parents are dead and left my sister in my care." Maureen murmurs into Jo's shoulder

"I am so sorry" Joanne says sincerely

"What am I suppose to do?" Maureen exclaims wiping her eyes

"honeybear look at me" the dark skinned lawyer says lightly lifting the diva's head form her shoulders

"you can't just leave your sister. We'll just have to take care of her like your parents asked

"Thank-you pookie" Maureen says lightly kissing Joanne on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too now go call the lady back then get dressed before you get sick" she says lightly patting her lovers towel covered butt

A few hours later Maureen talked to Ms. McCoy again and told her she and Joanne would take the responsibility of raising Maureen's little sister.

"Honeybear?" Joanne calls while they were getting ready to meet everyone at 'life'

"Yea?" Maureen answers while applying her lipstick

"should we tell everyone tonight?"

"We have to do it sometimes the diva says finishing her makeup

"Okay just remember we have things to work out before you sister gets here. Like were she's going to sleep

"that's simple pookie" Maureen says grabbing her coat "we'll just have to get a bigger place."

"No we won't" Joanne states "we'll just change my office back into a bedroom

Maureen pouts a little but replies "fine"

With that said the two head out the door to 'life'.

END CHAPTER 1

Like it? Hate it? Tell me also how should Maureen's sister be

-Preppy

-Punk

-Shy/bookwormish

-something else (if you choose this tell me what)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Thank you for reviewing my story and on to another chapter. Nope still don't own RENT

Everyone was having a great time at life. As usual Mark was filming everyone and everyone was getting wasted. He turns the camera towards Joanne who was in a very interesting debate with a very drunk Collins. Next the camera turned towards Maureen who was sitting quietly cradling her beer.

" Here we have a rare occasion. Maureen Johnson of the diva species sober while everyone else is drunk." Mark audios from behind his camera. When the diva starts getting tears in her eyes Mark places down the camera and sits next to her.

"Mo what's wrong?" Mark asks his ex-girlfriend

"Nothing pookie" the crying diva tries to convince her ex lover. Noticing Maureen's sad expression from where she was sitting, Joanne makes her way over to her love "ready to go?" Joanne questions

"Yea" Maureen agrees "Bye pookie" she calls to Mark

With that the two lovers walk hand and hand out of 'life café'

"Honeybear are you sure your okay?" Joanne asks a little worried

"Yes I am pookie stop worrying"

"Okay" the lawyer says apprehensively. Once they reach there apartment both went into the bedroom to get ready for bed

"You know if your not okay its alright." the lawyer says, changing her top

"Yes I know" Maureen response getting a little irritated. Joanne leans over a kisses Maureen on the lips

"Goodnight" the diva says pulling away

"With a sigh Joanne turns over and closes her eyes

With tears gathering in her eyes Maureen closes them in hopes to prevent the tears from falling. With that she falls into a dream filled sleep

-_FLASHBACK-_

_"Daddy!" a 16 year old diva yells_

_"Hi sweetie" Christopher Johnson says walking through the door_

_"Dad what did you and __mom have__ to tell me? She said it was something important." the diva said excitedly_

_"Okay hold on" Christopher says laughing a little at his teenage __daughters__ childish excitement_

_"I'll try" Maureen says pouting a little_

_"I'll go get your mother. You meet us in the living room in 5 minutes."_

_"__okay__ if I really have to wait such a long time" The 16 year old says overdramatically_

_Five minutes later there small family is gathered in the living room_

_"So what did you want to tell me?" the diva asks_

_"Well honey" her mother starts "I'm………we're pregnant." Christopher finishes. Maureen just stares shocked_

_"Sweetheart __say__ something" her mother urges_

_"Oh my goodness seriously!?" the diva says with wide eyes_

_"Seriously" Christopher __mimicks__ laughing a little_

_"OH MY GOSH!"__ Maureen yells again going to hug her parents_

_ -END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Honeybear?" Joanne questions when she hears quiet sobs coming from the opposite side of the bed "Whats wrong?"

Without answering the diva clings on to her lover and cries into her chest

"Without talking Joanne tries to sooth her lover. Eventually the diva falls into a dreamless sleep, arms still wrapped around Joanne.

"Your not okay" Joanne whispers to her sleeping lovers form "I wish you wouldn't act like it." with that Joanne falls asleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen

Silently she gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen and sits in the chair

"Hey honey" Joanne says giving her lover a cup of coffee

"Thanks" the diva says quietly

"I have to go to work. So maybe tonight you and I can go out to dinner." Joanne suggest giving her love the breakfast she made

"Yea that will be fun." the diva says with a forced smile

"Hey how about you and Mimi or Angel go and look for something to put in your sisters room?" the lawyer suggest

"Yea!" the diva says flashing her first real smile since finding out her parents died

"How old is your sister? The lawyer asks grabbing a cup of coffee for herself than taking her credit card out her wallet and putting in on the counter

"oh she's 12 now" the diva says in a quieter voice "it's been 6 years since I've seem her what if she hates me" She says with tears coming down her eyes

"Don't worry" Joanne says trying to comfort her lover "I'm sure Rebecca has forgiven you."

"Joanne you don't get it!" Maureen yells "How am I suppose to take care of a 12 year old?" Look at the way we live, how do I explain this to her? I can't do this! Maybe I shouldn't" Maureen says in a quieter voice

"Maureen everyone's here to help. I know your worried, but so am I. Your life isn't the only one effected by this. Maybe you should quit acting like it is" With that Joanne walks out the door.

Maureen slowly stands back up, goes into her room and cries face down on the bed

Joanne's Office(P.O.V.)

_I'm sitting here waiting on my 10:00 appointment. Even though I'm trying I can't stop thinking of Maureen or her sister. I never in a million years thought we would have to raise a child. Can we really raise her sister? I know she's been faithful but were just getting our relationship back on track. I can't think of this now my 10:00 is here. _

Maureen's P.O.V.

I wake up feeling better than I have in a while I guess the sleep has done good. I roll over and look at the clock it's 12:45pm. Guess I'll call Mimi and Angel I should tell them about Rebecca since she'll be here soon. I go into the living room and call Mimi's loft first. After 2 rings someone picks up.

"Hello?" Mimi's voice answers

"Hey Meems" I reply "How it going?"

"Oh hey Mo everything's going fine. What's up?

"I was wondering if you and Angel can come over for a little while."

"Sure!" Mimi says enthusiastically desperate to get out the loft

"Angel's coming over in about 15 minutes so we'll be over after she gets here"

"Okay; see you when you get here," I reply's "bye"

"Bye" Mimi echoes with that they both hang up

(Reg. P.O.V)

Guess I'll go take a shower." the diva says to no one She heads into the bathroom turns on the water, strips off her clothes and steps into the now hot shower. 10 minutes later the diva steps out of the shower silently cursing herself for being in the shower so long. After wrapping a towel around herself Maureen goes into the room to get dressed. As she's putting on her shirt her friends knock at the door. Pulling down her shirt the diva runs out the room to answer the door

Maureen P.O.V.

I answer the expecting to see Angel and Mimi but this was the last person I expected to see

that's all for now sorry but review and yep I'll update


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't update in a while I hate people who do this so really I shouldn't either

Besides Maureen's sister I own no other character in this story

Recap: I answer the expecting to see Angel and Mimi but this was the last person I expected to see

Chap 3

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" the person at the door asks

"Not until you tell me what in the hell your doing here," Maureen answers a bit harsher than she meant to

"I wanted to see you so we could talk" the mystery person says

"Fine" the diva grumbles "come in." she says moving out of the doorway

"Thank-you" Benny says entering the apartment

"I'm so sorry about your parents" He says sincerely

"Thanks," the diva says quietly "not to rush you but Mimi and Angel are on there way over and with everything going on I don't need them believing I'm cheating on Joanne with you."

"Okay'' Benny starts "I know what its like to lose parents and since you were there for me when mine died, I just want you to know I'll be there for you."

"Thanks" Maureen says sincerely "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well that's it so I guess. Bye" Benny says heading for the door

"Hold on how did you know my parents died?" None of the bohemians know yet." Maureen asks arms crossed over her chest

"I heard it on the news. The names were just released today." With the the yuppie skum walks out the door

"Closing the door Maureen quietly curses under her breath. About 10 minutes later there is another knock at the door though this time it is Mimi and Angel

"Hola chica "Mimi says stepping into the apartment

"Hey Mo" Angel says following after Mimi

"Hey guys," Maureen response closing the door "I have something really important to tell you." The diva says sitting on the chair across from the sofa Angel and Mimi currently occupied

"What is it Mo?" the dancer asks

"My parents ………..they…….." the diva starts tears coming out of her eyes

"What happened?" Angel asks going to comfort her tearful friend

"They died in a car accident" the brunette finishes

"I'm sorry chica" Mimi says going to sit on the other side of Maureen "When did it happen?"

"About two days ago, but that's not everything."

"What else is there?" Mimi asks

"They left me in the care of my 12 year old sister"

"Oh sweetie "Angel tries to sooth it'll be okay." The drag queen says to a now crying diva

"I have nothing for her, no explanation as to why I never called, no sisterly advice, not evens a got damn bed for her to sleep in!" Maureen says putting her head in her hands

"Mo" Mimi starts "I don't think your sister is going to hate you. But we should get her a bed for her room."

"Sweetie why don't we go but some stuff for your sister's room. She is going to be here soon." Angel says still comforting her diva of a friend

"Yeah I guess just let me fix my makeup and I'm ready" the diva says walking out of the living room grabbing Joanne's credit card in the process

END CHAP 3 – It's 2:14 am so I'm tierd but I'll try to be better at updating


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry people about my poor updating skills. I'm having a bit of computer trouble but that's okay I'm updating now

Chap 4 Maureen's POV

The girls and I had a great time shopping for Rebecca's room. We got her a new bed that will be delivered tomorrow a bed spread, bookcase (because I remembered how much she loves to read) and a couple of other things I thought would look good. I hope I don't screw her up but in reality I'm scared as hell. I feel tons of emotions about my parents death and I can barley face my own emotions, how do I deal with a 12 year olds? I start putting some of the small things into the corner until we can move them into Jo's office.

Joanne's POV

I am on my way home from the office. I called Catherine MaCoy back and told her we would pick Rebecca up tomorrow from her foster families home. Luckily for us the live in New Jersey, so we can drive. Now to just tell Maureen that plan. I'm kind of excited to have a child coming to live with us. In reality I never believed we could have a child even if its Mo's sister.

( At the loft) Mimi's POV

I get back to the loft with Angel and were there alone because Roger and Collins went life support and of course Mark went to film.

"Can you believe Mo has a sister? I always though she was an only child." Angel says to me while I get us a couple of beers

"I know it's kind of weird to think there is another Maureen." I say coming back from the fridge

" But maybe she isn't like her sister" Angel says taking her beer

"Maybe not" I mutter taking a sip of my beer

-Mo Jo home- Normal POV

"Hey pookie" Maureen says looking up from her book to see her love coming in the door

"Hey honeybear" Joanne response going to sit on the couch "how was your day?"

"Great!" Maureen says excited

"I have good news" Joanne says leaning to take her shoes off

"What is it?" Maureen asks a little excited

"Well I called Catherine and told her we would pick Rebecca up from her foster family's house tomorrow. I took the day off and everything." Joanne answer's waiting for her girlfriend reaction

"I have to go to the bathroom." Maureen says getting up and going down the hall before her girlfriend can react; once in the bathroom the diva closes the door and breaks into sobs

"One day. One fucking day before my sister comes and the nightmare of my parents death becomes a reality" After fixing herself up in the mirror the tall brunette heads back into the living room and cuddles with her girlfriend "What if I screw her up?" Maureen asks voicing her opinions for the first time "What if she hates me and my lifestyle or runs away and we can't find her and then I disappoint my parents because they entrusted her to me?"

"Sweetie you won't." Joanne says comforting her upset girlfriend "This isn't a baby she is an intelligent young women who walks and talks and can even use the bathroom by herself"

"That's exactly it!"Maureen yells jumping off the couch "It isn't like were dealing with a cute little kid who doesn't really understand what's going on. This is a preteen and I don't even know the first thing about her except she liked to read. I don't know if she's like me at that age and you know I was a wid child from the stories the guys like telling from when we were young."

"Your sister is hurt and her life is changing to." Joanne try's to reason "And we still have to get her room together

"I guess" Maureen says flopping down on the couch "I'll call everyone to tell them to come over so we can tell the rest of the bohemian's, clean out your office, and put furniture together Maureen says laying her head on her lover's shoulder

"I'll call everyone; you stay here for a while and rest." The lawyer says getting up from the couch

"Don't forget the booze; we need tons and tons of booze." Maureen says plopping her feet up in Joanne's place

"Don't forget we are picking your sister up tomorrow and you don't want to be hung over when we do."

"Yea I know" Maureen grumbles

" Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when everyone gets here." The lawyer suggest

"I love you" Maureen says groggily

"I love you too honeybear" Joanne answers going to call the rest of the bohemians

-At the loft- regular POV

Collins and Roger get back from 'life' and see Angel and Mimi drinking beers

"Hey ladies" Collin's says going to sit next to his love

"Hey guys" Mimi says as Roger goes to kiss her

"How was shopping?" Collins asks

"Did Maureen buy up the store?"Roger asks grabbing a beer for himself and Collins out of the fridge

"Nope nothing was for herself" Angel says

"Than who was it for?" Roger asks handing Collins a beer but before anyone can answer the phone rings

Saved by the phone Mimi thinks going to answer it

"Angel if Maureen didn't shop for herself than who did she shop for?"

"Bet it was sex toys again" Mark says coming out of his room from editing

"Probably" Roger adds

"Well it wasn't" Mimi says going back to sit by Roger

"You'll find out what the shopping was for because we are heading to Mo and Jo's place

"Why?" Collins asks taking a big gulp from his beer

"You'll see now come on and lets go. Jo is getting dinner for everyone" Mimi says attempting to get her boyfriend up

"Free food I'm all in" Roger sys heading towards the door

"Sure" Mark agrees "As long as we don't play strip poker again."

"Your just mad because you got a hard on when Maureen had to take off her bra" Roger says laughing at the memory

"Yeah well …….." Mark starts blushing

"Honey we need to find you a girlfriend" Angel says

"And fast" Mimi adds

"Or maybe we should find him a boyfriend" Collin's jokes

"Maybe not " Mark says heading for the door

With that said they all head for Maureen and Joanne's apartment


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Fanfic world

Hey Fanfic world! I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I know you aren't interested in excuses and you just want an update

This A/N is just to tell you I should update within the next week. Hope you can hold out until then! Also if you have any suggestions send them to me and I'll try to use them in some way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a while since I updated but I am now so you all know the drill I don't own RENT sadly

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Have you ever had an outer body experience? Like your alive but than you look down and see yourself just standing there? Probably not and to anyone I'm sure I sound kind of crazy. But that's how I felt when the cops told me about my parents. When I was packing my bags, when Katherine or whoever called my family I saw myself but I was numb. Anyone who knew my family knew my whole like was planned out according to my parents. Unless you knew my family for years or was a relative you wouldn't of known I had a sister. Thanks to the complete age difference I was like an only child. No one would deny my parents love my sister Maureen but they wanted me to be what she wasn't. I was to be the scholar, the cheerleader, the doctor or lawyer, the one to date guys, the one to give them grandkids. It sucks because I don't know how to go on without my parents. It might sound weird and I know people think that was a lot of pressure but I strived because they pushed me to do so. In all the aspects of my sister's life where she was wild I'm not; I'm quiet and reserved and was trying to be perfect so that I would never disappoint or hurt my parents the way Maureen did. No they never out and said it but just little things showed that they were a little sad with my sisters decisions in her life.

I'm sitting in my foster parents living room waiting for my sister and her girlfriend to come pick me up and take my to a new life totally different from my old one. I'm jealous and upset with Maureen, she left when I was 2 very few phone calls no visits she left and started this whole new life without any of us, leaving all the pressure to fall on me. Yes my parents pushed me to be the best but at what cost? The last thing remember is arguing with my parents because they wanted me to take some AP (advanced placement) class on Saturdays and I didn't want to. The argument was stupid and petty but I wanted to just have one day to do whatever I wanted. Now my parents are dead they died looking for me because after our argument I ran away. Although I only went to the library my parents worry and went looking 

for me than got hit head first by some stupid driver who wasn't paying attention to the road. I hate this, I hate my parents for not trusting me enough to let me have space, I hate my sister for not being there, and I hate the person that killed my parents with a passion. I just can't deal with people I can't deal with the "I'm so sorry to hear about your parents" or the "are you okay do you need to talk about it?" My aunt Julie (my dad's sister) is going to take care of the funeral arrangements although she isn't happy about me living with my sister and her girlfriend. I don't know what she's going to do but I don't want to live with her. Despite how absolutely angry I am with Maureen I would rather stay with her than anyone else. No scratch that I would rather have my life back than stay with anybody even if it means becoming whatever my parents want.

That's all for now. I will hopefully get at least 5 reviews for an update so click review and 5update


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone that is putting up with my weird update schedule

Maureen's POV

We are a few minutes away from the place were I'm going to see my sister for the first time in a lot of years. The get together was good, the boys took my news like I expected but in the end promised to be there to help raise my sister. We pull up to the driveway of a nice looking house. I am nervous as hell and want pookie to turn around and take me back home to pretend this never happened.

Joanne's POV

We are about 10 minutes form Rebecca's location; I glance over and see Maureen attempting to strangle herself with the seatbelt. I take one hand off the steering wheel and put on Maureen's hands in hope to calm her down a little before we get there. I wish I could say something to make this better for her but I can't. It doesn't matter how much I say "I'm sorry" it's not good enough and I hope the two sisters can help each other heal. (With the help of the bohemians of course) We pull up into a driveway and I turn off the car. Even though I don't show it I am really nervous to meet Rebecca.

Rebecca's POV

I've been up for hours agonizing over Maureen coming to get me. I've tried on 6 different outfits, fixed my hair in a lot of different styles, and painted than re-painted my nails. I look out the window and see a car pull up. After a bit of time with it just sitting there I see two people get out. One is a black lady in a business suite and the other is a white lady with brown curly hair. _Oh my god that's my sister and her girlfriend_!!

Normal POV

Joanne and Maureen step out of the car and Maureen just stands there. "Pookie, can't we just got home I don't feel good." Maureen complains sticking out her bottom lip

"I know you're scared but we can't just leave your sister here. Like or not she's our responsibility. Honeybear your parents left her in your care for a reason it's what they wanted." The lawyer says wrapping her arms around the brunette

"Lets go get her" Maureen says moving out of her lovers embrace and heading for the door

Once she's sure Joanne is right beside her Maureen rings the doorbell

Maureen's POV

I ring the doorbell and with what seems like forever someone comes and answers the door

Normal POV

"Hi, you must be Maureen and Joanne; I'm Catherine McCoy I believe I talked to you on the phone. Come in ladies, the foster parents are out and have decided not to be present when you take Rebecca away. They've said there goodbyes already; so make yourself comfortable and I'll go get your sister."

"With that said Catherine heads upstairs

"Rebecca sweetie" Catherine calls knocking on the door "Your sisters here. It's time for you to go."

"Okay" Rebecca answers "I'll be out in a minute." With that said Ms. McCoy heads back down the steps

"She'll be another minute ladies" The social worker states "Why we wait would you mind signing a few papers?"

"What are they?" the lawyer asks

"Just wrapping up this case and stating Rebecca belongs to you and you take full responsibility" Catherine says giving the papers to Maureen who immediately gives them to Joanne to go over

"You make her sound like property" Maureen grumbles

"Yes well I'm sorry be technically she is until the age of 18." The women handling the case states

"No she's my sister and a human being with her own thoughts and feelings about things despite her being under 18" the diva states giving the social worker back the papers

"Yes well…" The plump lady says trying to get the papers back into her folder "I'll see if she is ready yet" the women says heading back up the steps

"No need" a voice states quietly "I'm already coming down" Once at the bottom of the steps the small figure turns to the only other person that matters to her at the moment "Hi Maureen " the smaller brunette says "Nice to see you again."

That's all for now. Keep reviewing and of course I'll update

Next chapter: A breakdown and meeting the bohemians (or re-meeting some)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own RENT or any of the characters except Rebecca

_Last time: "Hi Maureen" the smaller brunette says "Nice to see you again."_

This time Maureen's POV  
I can't believe how much my sister has grown. I mean I know I haven't seen her in forever but maybe I was expecting her to be that little girl I left behind. But she's not and all at once I realize I have to deal with a soon to be 13 year old; oh god I hope she's nothing like me at that age.

Rebecca's POV

I take the final step down the stairs, my bag dragging behind me. I see my sister standing there and before I can blink I run into her arms. Every emotion came rushing to me at once though I didn't want to break down in front of people I hardly or don't know. "Shhhhh Rebecca" I hear my sister trying to comfort me "Are we done here?" I hear the other lady that came with my sister ask "We would really like to get Rebecca back and settled in before it gets to late."

"Yes of course" my social worker says "I'll be by within a month just to check up on Rebecca and if that goes well close the case."

"By sweetie" my foster mom says holding out her arms for a hug. I go over and give her a brief hug than I go back and hold on to my sister. I don't know why I'm holding on to her but I guess its just now that were together again I can't loose her at all.

Normal POV

"You be sure to come back and visit me" The foster mother says giving Rebecca one last hug

"Yes ma'am I will" the young brunette promised

"Lets hit the road" the diva says putting on her sun glasses

"With all the commotion in there we haven't properly been introduced. "The lawyer says

"I'm sorry pookie; there just didn't really seem to be a time to introduce you. I'll do it now. Rebecca this is my girlfriend Joanne she and I live together

"I've heard a lot about you" Joanne says giving the young girl a hand shake

"Nice to meet you to ma'am" the 12 year old response shaking the lawyers hand

"Please don't call me ma'am, it's just Joanne. Now let's get back so you can get settled in."

"Okay" the young girl says quietly

Maureen's POV

Every so often I look in the back at my sister. Although she try's to hide it I know she has been crying. They were my parents to and I don't know what to say to her to make it better. Hell I don't even really know how to comfort her. I don't know how to talk to her or leave her alone. Maybe I should of gotten into the back seat with her. "PULL OVER!!" I yell before I fully comprehend what I am saying

Joanne's POV

I'm driving back to our apartment and for once I don't know what to say. What can I possibly say to make this little girl more comfortable? I've never been this nervous in all of my life but then again I never dealt with a 12 year old crying over the death of her parents on such a personal note. I don't know what to do so instead I keep my mouth shut and keep driving. All of a sudden I hear Maureen yell "PULL OVER" and not knowing what's wrong I immediately pull to the side of the road. Before I can ask what's 

going on Maureen is out of the car and getting into the back seat. She simply wraps her arms around her little sister and with that I continue driving.

Rebecca's POV

I'm sitting quietly in the back seat lost in my own thoughts. I've known for a while that my sister had a girlfriend though my parents didn't really know how to talk to me about it. For our family that was just one thing that was no questions, no comments, we just let it be. Thinking of my parents brings tears to my eyes and yet that does nothing for the bitterness I feel towards my sister for abandoning me the first change she got. Ever so often I see my sisters concerned face look back at me. Now she's concerned and now she cares. Where was all that caring when our parents were still alive but I wanted sisterly advice? She didn't care to call, write or anything so as far as I'm concerned I'm just going to keep doing what my parents would expect of me so at least they won't roll over in there graves with two failures as daughters. I'm lost in my own thoughts when I hear my sister yell "STOP THE CAR!" I have no clue why I just assume she has to use the bathroom but instead she gets out of the front seat and gets in back with me. My sister pulls me into her arms and although I'm mad at her this kind of embrace feels just like the kinds she gave me before she left. Before I know it I'm falling asleep in her arms

Maureen POV

I get in the back and pull my sister into the kind of embrace I did when I was a kid. I look down and see she's asleep and slowly fall asleep myself.

Joanne's POV

As we pull up in front of our apartment building I see both Maureen and Rebecca asleep in each others arms and although I don't want to wake them up I can't carry both up the steps into our apartment. I 

lightly shake Maureen to wake her up "Five more minutes Pookie, then I'll rock your world" Maureen mumbles lightly chuckling I shake Maureen a little harder

"honeybear were home. You've got to get up so we can go upstairs."

"Okay" I hear Maureen respond sitting up and stretching a little

"I'll get Rebecca" I hear Maureen say "you grab her bags"

"Okay" I say heading for the trunk and grabbing the bags

Maureen's POV

I grab Rebecca and instantly regret it. I keep forgetting she isn't that adorable little girl I could carry and hold all the time and I regret that it took our parents dyeing for me to see her again. I'm trying to balance her when Collins and everyone walks up to our apartment building. "What are you doing here already?" I ask

"Well we were on our way to 'LIFE' and saw you pull up" Angel explains

"Is that Rebecca?" Mark asks "Good lord she's grown and looks just like you" he adds

"Yea lets hope she doesn't flirt like her sister" Roger chuckles earning a glare from Mimi

"Here let me take her" Collins offers taking my sister out of my arms

"I'll help you with the bags" Mark offers Joanne

With everything and everyone in tow we head up to the apartment. Once upstairs Collins puts Rebecca into her room while Mark and Roger put the bags by the door and Mimi grabs the takeout menu.

Rebecca's POV

I hear people laughing and smell Chinese food as I wake up. I look around the room and at first I don't know where I am than all at once remember everything that's happened to me in the last few days. I don't want to get out of bed but the urge to pee overwhelms me and I get up and go to find the bathroom. Once I set foot outside the room I see two more doors and the living room where a lot of people are sitting.

"Hey Rebecca" Joanne says coming out what I assume to be the bathroom "did you have a good nap?" "Yea" I respond yawning a little

"Well when you ready there are some people who would like to meet you okay?"

"Okay" I say heading into the bathroom

Once out I want to bolt back into my room but Joanne sees me and waves me over to the crowd

"Hi" a really pretty Spanish women with curly hair says "I'm Mimi

"Rebecca" these are our friends "Mark" she says pointing to a pale boy with glasses, "Roger" she says pointing to a guy with kind of long hair sitting next to Mimi, "Collins" she says pointing to a tall black guy with a funny looking cap on his head "Angel" my sister says pointing to another Spanish looking girl with a really cool skirt on "and you've met Joanne and Mimi"

Nice to meet y'all I say shifting a little nervously

"Are you Hungary?" Maureen asks me I'll fix you a plate she offers

No thanks I say a little coldly I'm just going to unpack and lay down again I'm kind of tired

"Okay" Maureen says a little sadly "just call if you need anything"

Okay I say quietly nice meeting y'all I say to everyone. If you'll excuse me I'm going to my room

Without another word I walk off

Normal POV

"Is it just me or is she a little cold" Roger says earning a slap on the head from Mimi

"She's really polite" Angel chips in

"Yea" Collin agrees "nothing like Maureen; even at that age"

"Yea" Mark agrees

Without saying anything Maureen quietly gets up and goes into her bedroom

"I'll go check on her" Angel offers

"Thanks so much Angel but I think we should call it a night for now." Joanne says getting up from the couch

"Okay" everyone agrees heading for the door

:"Are you sure you don't want help cleaning up?" Mimi asks

"Yea" It'll give both of them time to cool off

"Bye" everyone calls going out the door

"Remember we are hear to help" Angel reminds the lawyer closing the door behind them

"I know" Joanne whispers taking the dishes to wash them

Okay that's my longest update yet I'm so proud! Sorry the meetings didn't go so great but I'll update soon

Till next time!! Please review


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own RENT

I don't own RENT

"Remember we are hear to help" Angel reminds the lawyer closing the door behind them

"I know" Joanne whispers taking the dishes to wash them

Maureen's POV

I can't deal with this. I know I suppose to be the great older sister but just hearing my friends talk even a little about my sister and my parents just makes me want to yell and scream. I have my sister living here and yet I have no clue how to talk to her. I don't even know where my parents are going to be buried or who's taking care of the arrangement.

Joanne's POV

I am cleaning up the stuff the bohemians left. I know they offered to help or that I could of just left it until the morning but I don't have the words.

Maureen's POV

I decide to go take a shower in hopes that will clear my mind and give me enough courage to go talk to Rebecca. I know she needs our parent's way more that I ever did and she still needs our parents. I'm supposed to be the diva that never gets scared; and for the most part I am that. Why couldn't someone else in our families take her? We have aunts and uncles who would of minded taking her. Who said I wanted all of this responsibility any ways?

Rebecca's POV

I want my parents. I hate Maureen and I hate her friends and I wish my parents didn't leave me with her or anyone. I just want them to be alive and for us to be a family again. Maureen doesn't want me and I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted.

Normal POV

"Maureen?" Joanne calls going into their bedroom "you in here?"

"Yeah" the diva response sitting on the bed in her robe "I just don't know what to do. I know she's my sister but what do I say to her? She's left her friends, lost her parents, and I was nowhere to be found."

"They were your parents too and a very important part of your life.'' The lawyer says going to comfort her lover

"Not a big in my life as you thinks." Maureen says "I never had a close relationship with my parents but we got along well. It was just we co-existed but never really talked. When my parents told me they were pregnant I was so excited that I would finally have a sibling and there was so many things I wanted to do with him/her but I didn't, I failed her Joanne. She depended on me to be there and I wasn't so now thanks to my not being there when she really needed she hates me" the diva finishes with tears running down her face

"She doesn't hate you honey bear. Maybe you should go and talk to her now." Joanne says getting up to pull her lover off the bed " you have great stories to tell about your parents and that's something she needs. You aren't going to help the relationship by just sitting here." The lawyer finishes wiping her girlfriends tears

"Yeah but sometimes…fine." Maureen says getting off of the bed "I'll go talk to her." Without another word the diva heads out of the door

--

Sorry for the extremely long wait but I had a lot on my plate these last couple of weeks

Please don't give up on my story. …Till next time


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for wait my computer has been acting up so I haven't been able to update lately. But as everyone knows I don't own RENT

Rebecca's POV

I hear my sister crying and I feel kind of sorry for her. I am still really mad at her but it must suck not seeing your parents for a long time just to find out you'll never be able to see them again. I want so much to go and hug her and have a "sister conversation" with her. How can we do that if I can't stand being in the same room with her? "Bumble bee?" My sister calls using the nickname she gave me when I was younger "can I come in we need to talk." Sure I reply unlocking my door

Maureen's POV

I go into the room and see my sister has already unpacked. "Can I sit down I ask her." Free country she replies. "Look I know you're upset with me not being there but we live together now so you're going to have to talk to me eventually."

Normal POV

For a long time both sisters sit next to each other not saying a word. "I'm sorry." Maureen whispers after a while "I should have been there for you even if I wasn't on the best terms with our parents."

"You hurt me a lot Maureen. I looked up to you and you just graduated high school than disappeared without any contact. You think because I was young I wouldn't remember? Our mom cried every night because of you; daddy was so mad at you for hurting her and me. Thanks to what you did I had to be the one all of there hopes and dreams went into. You're here having fun with your friends living with your girlfriend and you don't even want me here." The 12 year old finishes crying

"What makes you think I don't want you here?" The diva asks with a concerned look on her face

"You had your perfect life and left me with the burden of being the perfect child. Now that I'm here you can't runaway from everything like you do all the time. I'm the constant reminder our parents are dead and you never even came for holidays. You never got to say good-bye ….I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOOD-BYE!!" Rebecca yells throwing her pillow at the door

"It's not fair Maureen" The preteen confides hugging her sister

"I know sweetie" the diva says hugging her younger sister "I know"

W/ JOANNE HER POV

While Maureen is talking to her sister I try to get some work done. As I'm finishing up some paper work the phone rings

"Hello?'' I question

"Hello can I speak to Maureen please?" The voice on the other end asks

"She can't come to the phone right now" I answer not wanting to interrupt Maureen's time with her sister "can I take a message?''

"Can you please tell her this is her Aunt Emily and I'm calling with the funeral arrangements for her parents and to call me at 512-638-2470 don't forget it is very important….goodbye''

"Okay………I say taking the number down………..bye''

Rebecca's POV

I feel better now that I talked to my sister. I 'm not 100 trusting of her yet but I feel better being here, even though I miss my parents I guess I can stay here; just until I go to college. "Hey Maureen maybe I could meet the rest of your friends again. I didn't really make a good impression the first time."

"I'm sure they understand" Maureen answers

"Maybe you could tell me more about them" I suggest

"Okay "she responses cuddling up to me and stroking my hair the way my mom use to do

Joanne's POV

I knock on Rebecca's door and open it a little I see Maureen and Rebecca cuddled up asleep together

I'll tell her tomorrow and with that I close the door and heads to Maureen and my room

That's all for now. Again I'm soooooooo sorry about the amount of time it takes me to update

If you have any suggestions for me please include them as long as it's constructive and not for me to update faster because I have serious writers block


	11. Authors Note

HEY EVERYONE!!! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER. I JUST GOT BACK TO SCHOOL AND BEFORE THIS I WAS WITH MY FAMILY WITHOUT MY COMPUTER! I'M GOING TO GET SETTLED AND ONCE MY INTERNET IS HOOKED BACK UP (I'M ON A FRIENDS COMPUTER) I'LL UPDATE MY STORIES. JUST WRITING TO TELL YOU I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, THINGS HAVE JUST BEEN CRAZY.


End file.
